SLENDER:
by Kaylm Iditra
Summary: Ivan only wanted friends, when one day his wishes took him to an abandoned school, where he met his first, true friend... Slender!Au, RusAme main, but other pairings included!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I'm currently working on the next chapter of Sunflower Man, but it's going to be very long so sorry it won't be posted any time soon.

In the meantime, my wife (Kat with Shamrocks) and I wrote this little piece of fiction not too long ago in our very limited free time, and we thought we should share it with you all. She apologizes as well for being absent too, but she's had some troubles so all we've been able to write are some roleplays.

This was only briefly edited, so please tell us if there are any mistakes!

This will eventually include GRAPHIC DETAILS AND DOMESTIC ABUSE AND OOC-NESS and other M-rated stuff, that is your only warning.

Hetalia is not ours, and neither is Slenderman!

* * *

Ivan cautiously walked down the unnaturally dark hallway, his chubby hands getting sweaty from holding the flashlight. He still was not sure what exactly the other kids had wanted him to find in here... However, if they would be his friend then it would be worth it... Maybe. He was getting lost... "Maybe I'm going to wrong way?" He asked himself, pausing before slowly turning back.

Ivan felt a dark aura closing in on him; a soft giggle echoed off the walls in the darkness of the old abandoned school. Everything seemed warped and shifted, causing every turn to be more horrible than the last one. The gloomy sky slowly trickled beams of light before it was quickly sucked away by the unforgiving and darkening clouds. Everything about this moment was something from some horror movie, drenched in the smell of blood and covered in the feeling of quickly approaching death.

Ivan shivered, for once actually getting nervous. It was not so much that he was scared (big sister Natalia was scary) but that his other big sister would get worried and call the police. The thought of not being allowed to see his new friends made its way into his young mind, and that thought scared him the most. "Still... It won't do to get lost..." He mumbled, glancing around at the walls. Was that paint? Maybe the school was going to repaint itself but shut down before it could? Ivan turned around again. "Maybe I should just go back..."

Before Ivan could turn back he heard something... someone... running through the old dark halls. Soon Ivan could feel something behind him again, this time there was a positive feeling of knowledge that there really was something there. The Boogey-man? A ghost? The creeping monsters from his closet? Ivan had no clue, only that there was something following him with his capture in mind.

Ivan tensed, staring at the wall as he started to shiver. Should he turn around? Should he keep going? He shook and took a step before freezing again, feeling his heart start to race. In the reflection of the window he could see something move, see something... behind him. Hs breath came out in foggy puffs, his whole body seeming to vibrate with anxiety.

Soon this thing came closer and closer, seemingly long arms stretched from its back before it slowly managed to corner Ivan. He heard a soft giggle come from this creature, almost sounding like a little girl who was being gifted an amazing new item. Before Ivan could turn around to face his beast-, it was gone?

Ivan whirled around, waving his flashlight as much as possible to see all of the corners of the wall. Nothing.… The creature was gone. He took a deep, shuddering breath, wrapping the end of his scarf around his neck one more time for security. "Hello?" He called out, moving his flashlight more now that he was calmer.

Nothing, only a very light giggling came from deep within the school. The sound was like the giggling of the little girl who was playing, but there was almost nothing else. It stopped for a little while; only the sound of Ivan's tiny heart beating came. It was dead.

Ivan continued to just breathe, collecting himself as he listened to the child's laughter. Were there other kids here? If they are laughing that, meant they were having fun, right? Ivan smiled widely, starting to toddle off to the room where the giggles originated. "Hello?" He called out, chubby cheeks blushing as he tried to suppress his excited laughter. Maybe the kids would be his friends!

Nothing came, the darkness slowly closing in on him. Soon everything in his world would be changed, as he would be ripped from the life he had always known. Soon... A loud cry came from behind Ivan and a small body hit the ground behind him. Who ever made no noise, only its body did.

"Huh?" Ivan blinked, turning on his heels. As the ends of his scarf fluttered back down to his sides, his flashlight caught on the shadow body of... Someone. Ivan stared for a moment before smiling widely and walking over to the fallen child. "Hello! Will you be my friend?"

The child looked up; a white hockey mask covered the person's face. It made a soft sound before opening his hands as if he was waving. It said nothing, only his hands moving oddly.

Ivan smiled cutely, extending his free hand out to the odd child. "I'm Ivan, but you can call me Vanya!" He giggled, overly ecstatic at the thought of having a new friend to play with! "What were you doing over there? Your fall must've hurt!"

The child gave an odd noise, which was before he began to write on the floor. 'I am Alfie' He wrote out, his face covered.

"Alfie..." Ivan breathed, repeating the name a billion times over in his head. His first friend... His first friend! "It's nice to meet you, Alfie! So... What are you doing here?"

Alfie moved over to the wall and began to carve into the wall, his answer for his new friend. 'I live here,' Alfie wrote out, looking happily at his handwriting. He went to turn to Ivan, smiling even though he knew Ivan could not see it.

Ivan's mouth dropped and he blinked slowly, toddling over to Alfred to make sure he had read the message correctly. "Here? You live... Here? You must get so lonely!" Ivan gasped his eyes wide with awe and sympathy.

Alfie seemed to have to think about the question, but he nodded and moved away slightly. Ivan noticed Alfie tried to keep to the shadows, not wanting to be seen for the monster he was. He felt slightly bad, but he felt... he felt happy at the same time!

Ivan innocently followed Alfie whenever the little boy shuffled away from him. He assumed Alfie was already a friend so he reached out and touched one of those strange squiggly things coming from Alfred's back. "Tag, you're it!"

Alfie cocked his head to the side before giggling happily, chasing after Ivan with his many arms still hiding in the dark. He moved quickly, knocking Ivan down to the ground with a soft push before giggling again. He waved at Ivan before running off for Ivan to catch him. Ivan could see his blond hair that was pulled into a ponytail, which was a small stubby one.

"Wha-, you're fast!" Ivan shouted, picking himself up off of the floor. He grabbed his flashlight and gave chase, stumbling a bit as he tried to keep up. This was so exciting! His first friend and his first game of tag! He ran and ran and ran, finally almost able to reach out and grab Alfie. He jumped into the air, arms outstretched. "Gotcha!"

Alfie moved out of the way quickly eight long thin tentacles shot from the masked kid's back and grabbed Ivan. They held him above the ground, above Alfie. Alfie looked up and began to move his lips as if he was trying to say something. Ivan saw Alfred's lips from behind the holes of the mask, watching him try to speak to him.

Ivan thrashed around in surprise, his legs kicking since his arms we caught at his sides. After a few moments, Ivan just went limp, his eyes wide before he pouted. "Meanie! I'm supposed to catch you! How can I tag you if you caught me?"

"C-c...c-augh..t...caught...caught! Caught!" Alfie exclaimed, jumping up and down as he clapped his pale-gloved hands together. His long baggy jacket bounced as he did, his tennis shoes slamming against the tiled floor every time.

Ivan sighed, wriggling around in the leathery grip of Alfie's... Things. "Da, da, you caught me," he pouted, cheeks blushing with the admission as he struggled to get out. "Now put me down, I still have to tag you!"

"Caught! Caught Va...Van...Van-ya! Vanya!" Alfred exclaimed loudly before running and screaming "Caught Vanya!" His tiny footsteps soon got the better of him, causing him to trip once and the carry on to find something. What he did not notice was that his grip loosened as he ran with such amazing speed.

Ivan gasped in surprise as he suddenly plopped onto the ground, a bit winded from having been jostled so much in Alfred's tentacle-y grip... Thing. He sat up, just staring open-mouthed as his bizarre friend ran off into the darkness. He stood up after a long moment, pulling his flashlight out again. Maybe that is what the other kids had wanted him to find? Ivan shrugged and smiled widely. Now he was going to have many friends!

Ivan heard Alfie still yelling before a loud 'shh' swept over the whole school. It seemed to have silenced Alfie and soon all the lights in the school turned on, showing Ivan the way out. The way home.

The little boy looked curiously over his shoulder before wandering out, figuring that maybe he would come back and see his friend again later. He did not want to keep Katyusha waiting so he hurried away, running through the night and away from the building.

Alfie looked out the window, has hands pressed against the glass as he watched the human children run off to their mothers. Alfred gave a soft pouting sound before looking around; his empty room made him feel alone again. He pulled his legs to his chest and began to remove his hockey mask to reveal his face to the nothingness of his room.

Matthew entered about an hour later, his long tentacle arms removing his suit jacket as he came home from his most recent hunt. That woman's fear could feed him for weeks, her screams were simply delectable! He smiled behind his mask at Alfred, his shadow arm touching one of his son's. "_Alfie, I'm home."_

_"Papa!_" Alfred cried, a large smile stretched across his face and he happily wrapped his tentacle around one of Matthew's. The young blonde was jumping and his eyes never seemed so bright.

Matthew smiled, taking a moment to grab Alfred into a tight tentacle armed embrace before he removed his own mask. He shook his hair free, untying the silk that made up his ponytail. _"Hello,_" he smiled, caressing his precious son's face. "_Did you miss me? I brought you food."_

_"Yes! What is it? Did you see anything new today? I did!"_ Alfred exclaimed, moving closer and closer to his papa. His five-year-old features kept him looking innocent even though his tentacle only tightened around Matthew's tentacle.

_"Oh? What did you see?"_ Matthew asked, lifting his son into the air before he wandered over to the bed. He smiled at his captive, gently easing him down into his lap. He kissed Alfred's face, loving that he had a child to come home to every evening.

_"Humans! They..."_ Alfie stopped to think before he smiled at his papa. _"I saw humans outside! They were walking around the courtyard! One even waved to me, papa!"_ Alfred yelled happily, throwing his many tentacles in the air.

Matthew stared at his son. And blinked. And stared some more. "_What? They were here? How big were they?"_ Matthew asked suspiciously, wondering how many humans he would have to kill if any of the bigger ones got need his darling little Alfie.

_"A little bigger than me!"_ Alfred said happily, showing how much taller Vanya was than Alfie. He smiled and began to nuzzle his face into his father's suit. The smell of outdoors always made him smile, the smell of the free world always lurked on Matthew's fine suit.

_"Children then..."_ Matthew mused thoughtfully, stroking down Alfred's tentacles with his own as he pondered why kids were running around here. He sat Alfred up on his lap, staring deep into his son's eyes. _"And did you scare him off like a good little slender?"_

_"I caught him! I chased him for about two minutes and then I got him! He was really nice!"_ Alfred said happily, smiling as he pictured his father's reaction to his first capture.

_"Oh? Really?"_ Matthew asked, honestly a bit surprised that his ditsy boy who was still a very young slender would be able to use his tentacles effectively. _"Where is he then?"_

_"He slipped out and went home,"_ Alfred said sweetly still feeling proud about his capture. He gave Matthew a sugar sweet smile before he noticed a cold anger in Matthew's boiling eyes.

_"You let him _escape_?"_ Matthew growled, eyes dark indigo and deadly. He wrapped his tentacles around Alfred, easily hoisting him up into the air. _"You caught him and let him_ go?"

_"P-Papa..."_ Alfred whimpered before he started trying to wiggle free from his father's deadly hold._ "H-he taught me...human words..."_ Alfred cried, trying to escape. He relaxed in his father's hold, crying softly because he knew he was in trouble. _"My arms aren't strong...papa,"_ Alfred whimpered.

_"Why did you try to catch him then? He could have hurt you! Or gone to call the older humans! You fool!"_ Matthew shouted, standing up before forcibly bending Alfred over the bed. Two of his tentacles unraveled themselves from Alfred's body before yanking the boy's pants down. Two perfectly pale cheeks were revealed to the minimal light, Matthew standing behind Alfred. _"Prepared to be punished!"_

_"I couldn't hold him!"_ Alfred cried as soon as the cold air rushed across his ass, causing the young slender to whimper and groan in fear. He prayed papa would be gentle on him, praying his papa did not hurt him too bad.

_"Then don't grab him in the first place! Chase him out, scare him off!"_ Matthew shouted before going deathly still. He stared at Alfred's sweet cheeks, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. His tentacle arms reared up into the air before he cracked one and then the other across Alfred's bum.

Alfred gave a loud cry, color coming to his rear and tears coming to his eyes. He began to whimpered, begging his papa softly to forgive him and to please stop. He tried to kick his legs and tried to move his tentacle, all in vain.

Matthew whipped Alfred with one of his shadow appendages again, the resonating strike echoing off the walls. _"This is for waving at humans!"_ Matthew raged, spanking him again. _"This is for chasing humans!"_ Another hit. _"This is for letting that human go!"_  
The hardest spank slapped Alfred straight to the core, his ass now bright red with the abuse.

Alfred was crying loudly now, tears rolling down Alfred's cheeks as he begged his father to stop. His small body shaking violently as he soon fell limp in Matthew's many tentacles. He gave out a soft sigh, feeling defeated and dead. _"I-Im... sorry... I- bad..."_ Alfred whispered into the darkness.

Matthew sighed, tapping Alfred's beaten ass with a gentle tentacle before he fixed his son's pants. Lifting Alfred into the air again, he sat down and pulled his little boy back into his lap. Releasing Alfred, he kissed his forehead and wiped those watering tears out of his eyes. _"And this is for catching a human."_

_"I-I won't ...l-let him go... next - time..."_ Alfred cried, grabbing onto his papa and crying into his chest. He hurt so badly, but he soon healed and the pain slowly left his small body. He looked at his papa again before lowering his head in eternal shame for his stupid mistake.

Matthew smiled sadly, petting Alfred's hair with a gentle hand. _"Shhh, it's okay..."_ Matthew hushed, kissing Alfie again. _"At least you tried. Just be more careful next time."_

_"Y-yes...papa..."_ Alfred said softly before his stomach left loose an ungodly lout growl for food. Alfred smiled and instantly opened his mouth, ready for his papa to feed him.

Matthew smiled, chuckling as he cradled Alfred in his arms. He kissed him again before bringing one of his tentacles over, gently pushing it past Alfred's waiting lips.

Alfred kept his mouth open slightly, closing his lips around the black goo covered extension. He began to run his tiny tongue over the soft leather of his papa's tentacle. He happily drank down everything, gurgling the goo slightly in his throat.

Matthew smiled kindly, petting Alfred's hair as the small child suckled from him. He licked his lips, the pleasurable feeling of being sucked sending shivers up his tentacle and all through his body. He stroked down Alfred's chest with his other arms, soothing the last of his son's whimpers away.

Once Alfred was full, he looked at his papa with a soft look, feeling sleepy now that he was stuffed with the nutrients from Matthew. Alfred, being so young and small, was not able to hunt for himself; or at least not enough to survive and not be caught. Alfred was still very clumsy and had a habit of make sounds, when all the other Slenders could go days without speaking as they crept on their victim.

Alfred gave a soft yawn before curling up before to his papa, his tiny chubby hands grabbing hold of one of Matthew's tentacles tightly._ "Thank you..."_ he whispered before he closed his eyes.

The older slender smiled at his son, settling down on his stomach. His tentacles held Alfred up in the air before laying the child onto his back, wrapping tightly around his warm body like winter blankets. _"You're welcome,"_ he mumbled, feeling a bit drained. He relaxed into the sheets, shifting to get comfortable._ "Good night, Alfie..."_

* * *

Well, uhm... yes. I hope you liked that. Review if you did!


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing bad in this chapter! Unless you think children playing roughly with each other, but I swear it's all okay!

Without further ado, here is :SLENDER:, chapter two!

* * *

Ivan struggled to put his backpack on, the heavy books inside weighing him down. He smiled at his sister when he finished, his chubby cheeks flushed and red. "Da, ready to go!" He cheered, giving Katyusha a tight hug.

"You be good today," his oldest sister smiled, kissing his hair and patting his back before pushing him towards the door. "Make a lot of friends!"

Ivan giggled as he ran out into the bright world, the sunlight shining through the green and gold trees and onto the pavement. Fall was fast approaching, now that school had started. It had only been a week and Ivan had one friend now, but he knew he'd get more. He walked through the twisty streets before pausing. He had to make sure Alfred knew he had to come to school! Mommy said all kids went to school, but Ivan hadn't seen Alfred there so maybe he didn't know he had to go? Ivan ran off to the abandoned building, wondering if Alfie would still be inside.

The building was unlocked like yesterday, still dark but not as creepy as it was the evening before. The sun shot through the windows, showing only the gray walls of the run-down school. Ivan saw Alfie's mask, looking at him from the corner of the window before it was gone. Alfie had seen him, and ran to meet Ivan in the main hallway; luckily his papa was going to be gone for a nice long hunt! This meant he had time to catch his own prey and make papa happy.

"Alfie?" Ivan called out, carefully stepping over the debris in the entrance where he had unintentionally scratched himself yesterday. He smiled with giddy excitement, looking around for his playmate. "Where are you?" Ivan saw Alfie's cowlick from the corner of his eye, the short child hiding carelessly by the side of the wall. Alfie moved so he could see Ivan, seeing the child's face made Alfred boil with happiness. He moved slightly into the light before moving back into the shadows. Ivan honed in on Alfred's location, creeping up on the spot before he jumped behind the board Alfred was at. "Boo!" He laughed, hands up to surprise his dearest friend.

Alfred was gone, not a single trace of the blond child- four tentacles suddenly wrapped around Ivan and pulled him around to face the masked Alfred. The eyes holes on the mask were covered by a black screen, but Ivan could see the outline of Alfred's eyes fixed on him.

"Ah-!" Ivan yelped, kicking his legs and wiggling in Alfred's hold. He blushed darkly, the feeling of being grabbed as always very… Weird. But the good kind of weird. He giggled, going limp in Alfred's grasp. "Aw, you caught me again! But come on, put me down! We're gunna be late for school!"

"Late…school?" Alfred asked, cocking his head to the side before placing Ivan down lightly. "Vanya!" Alfred growled next, stomping his foot down as his remaining tentacles shot up in anger. He began to beat his feet against the ground in anger before kneeling down and using his hand and the black goop from his tentacles to write out 'You got my papa mad'.

Ivan blinked in surprise, having to toddle awkwardly in Alfred's grasp behind the squatting child to read the words correctly. He looked at his friend, not entirely sure what to make of the situation. "I-I'm sorry? Why'd he get mad?"

Alfred pointed to Ivan to just show that it was his fault. Alfred's tentacles shot out again- ready to grab Ivan completely to fully capture him, but something made him stop. He made a loud sniffing sound before moving close to Ivan, sniffing around him as if he was looking for something. He grabbed Ivan's bag and threw it to the wall before he began to search through it for the smell.

Ivan thrashed in Alfred's strong grip, his hands grasping for anything to help him get free again. He struggled and struggled before something fell from his pocket. "Ah! My candy!" He yelped, wiggling even more when the special treat from Katyusha landed on the ground below him. Alfred quickly grabbed the sweet off the ground, sniffing it before releasing Ivan to see what this thing was. He began to pull at the packet, making little grunts as he smacked himself a few times by accident. He would pull so hard that the wrapper would slip away, making him smack himself in the face with his tentacles. After a while he got mad, slamming the chocolate bar to the ground before whimpering.

Ivan lay winded on the ground while Alfie tussled with the candy. The chubby Russian sat up slowly, undeniably confused. He picked up the abandoned bar of chocolate, easily tearing the packaging open before he broke off the top corner square. "Here," he smiled to Alfred, holding the piece out. "Is this what you wanted?"

Alfred moved and grabbed the piece, moving his mask up a little so he could access his pale mouth. Ivan saw, for the first time, part of Alfred's face. Alfred quickly ate that before grabbing the rest and happily sucking on it. "Candy!" He exclaimed, his voice still sketchy and harsh. Ivan noticed Alfred only seemed to repeat words he said, though he was not sure if he understood all his words.

Ivan smiled reassuringly, nodding along to Alfred's over eager excitement. "Da, that is a kind of candy called 'chocolate', would you like another piece?" he offered, breaking another section off of the sweet food. All of Alfred's anger seemed to disappear instantly, thank goodness.

"Chocolate! Candy!" Alfred said, knocking Ivan to the ground and stealing the whole bar; leaving Ivan only with the small piece in his hands. Alfred quickly stuffed his face, not wanting the new treat to be gone.

"Wha- hey!" Ivan shouted as he was shoved and roughhoused. He pouted at Alfred, immediately lunging for his friend and grabbing at the bar. "That's mine!" They struggled for a moment until Ivan got a hold of something. He pulled as hard as he could, and eventually fell flat on his ass again when the object came free.

Alfred looked at Ivan, his eyes wide when he saw Ivan almost clearly…. That meant his— Alfred grabbed his face and began to shake his head violently, covering his chubby cheeks and crying softly as he was exposed. He looked back at Ivan, his huge sapphire eyes filled with warm salty tears. He dropped the remaining parts of the candy, since he was able to eat some, and began to try and hide his body by crouching into the fetal position. Ivan's mouth dropped in surprise when he did not find his chocolate in his hands and instead realized he had grabbed Alfred's mask. He blinked at it before smiling up at Alfred. "Wow! You're mask is really cool! Can I try it on?"

Alfred looked at Ivan with a confused expression before walking over to the slightly taller Russian child. He placed the rest of the bar in Ivan's smiling and open mouth before he snatched his mask back. He looked at it for a moment as Ivan sucked on the chocolate bar in confusion, and then giggled and put the mask on Ivan's face. "Boo?" Alfred mimicked, still unsure about Ivan's past words. "Mask…"

Being with Alfred was always a startling and randomized experience for Ivan. One moment he's up in the air and the next on the ground, another offering chocolate and the next getting his face stuffed with it. He smiled and laughed, finishing the candy before he flashed the mask off and then back over his face, shouting "Peek-a-boo!" when he was uncovered.

Alfred stared at him before giggling and smiling and ripping the mask back off. "Peek-boo!" Alfred giggled before slamming it back onto Ivan's face roughly. "Boo! Boo! Boo!" Alfred giggled happily, clapping his slender arms together as he played with his friend.

"Ouch!" Ivan shouted, his impressively shaped Russian nose getting crushed by Alfred's rough play. He struggled to fight back; eventually getting his hands in a place that could protect his soft features from further harm as a little blood dribbled from his nose. "Stop! That hurts!"

Alfred stopped and began to move away, he held his mask and put it back on his face. "Alfie" he said softly, pointing to himself with the mask on. He moved away, seeming to notice that he had hurt his friend. He wanted to talk to Ivan, but he only knew how to write and read! Not speak human!

Ivan whimpered a little but managed a smile behind the hands covering his lightly bleeding nose, understanding that Alfred didn't mean any harm. He probably just wasn't used to playing with anybody before. He came over again, his nose a bit red but his smile was cheerful. "It hurts, but… I'm all right. Let's just go to school now, da?"

"School?" Alfred asked softly, his tentacles moving around in slight whipping motions as he softly whimpered. He felt tears of shame come over him, soon grabbing onto Ivan and starting to cry. "Vanya!"

"Wah!" Ivan blinked, staggering back a step. He stared down at his friend, the mask almost slipping off of that cute face. He was about to protest before he realized he was hearing sobs. "Wh-what are you crying for? It's okay, Alfie. School is fun! I know it's scary at first but I'll help you! We're friends, da?"

"Friends… School is fun? Scary?" Alfred repeated some of Ivan's words, still not understanding them. He grabbed his friend's head and shook it. Why could Vanya not understand he could not understand a single thing!? Alfred began to get mad at himself before grabbing at his tentacles and pouting.

Ivan blinked, seeming to sense that Alfred had more to say. He checked his digital Cheburashka wristwatch for the time, glad that he always insisted on leaving about an hour early for school to try and make friends before class. He smiled at Alfred before going over to his backpack, searching through it for a moment. "Ah, here," he smiled, pulling out a notebook and a pencil. He handed the items to Alfred. "You must be a foreigner, so here! You can write with this!"

Alfred looked at the pencil, smiling when he recognized what it was. Papa had some that he would use to draw on the walls with sometimes. Alfred began to draw on the large ruled paper, scribbling a tall man with no face and many arms. He labeled it 'Papa' before sketching a smaller being with no face and labeling it 'Alfie'. Ivan stared, walking next to Alfred to look at the picture better. At first it just looked like Alfred had gone to scratch something out but then he realized what all of those squiggly things were supposed to be. He looked at Alfred's back before cautiously grabbing one of the leathery appendages, curiosity getting the best of him.

Alfred watched Ivan carefully, letting his tentacle relax in Ivan's hold. He placed his hand next to Ivan's and studied the two hands next to each other. Ivan's was slightly bigger than Alfred's, but that just made the boy smile a secret little smile. Ivan kneeled down beside Alfred, an awkward maneuver with both of his hands full. He peeked at Alfred's back, his hand drifting up the slimy tentacle to its point of origin in the center of his friend's back. "Oh yeah, I've been meaning to ask…. What are these things?"

Alfred began to write down 'Arms' on the paper. He felt slightly nervous and blushed cutely before wiggling all of his tentacles like wet noodles so he was hiding a few of them. Ivan noticed Alfred's body shifting, almost like he was exotically posing for the human.

"Waaaah!" He smiled widely, grabbing another one of the wiggling arms. He giggled and laughed, liking the odd feeling if having the alien appendages struggle his grip. "That's so cool! And they're pretty strong, aren't they?" Alfred looked away, looking down at the picture he drew. He ran his fingers over his father's arms, shaking his head slightly. He moved away so he was facing Vanya, placing his head on the child's stomach.

"Oh?" Ivan blinked, not expecting the sudden mood shift in his friend. He was suddenly pushed back, Alfred's tentacles wrapping around his wrists and under his knees to make him into an egg-like shape on the floor, Alfred making him into as comfortable of a pillow as he could. He stared down at Alfred's hair as he struggled to wiggle in Alfred's hold, not really knowing what else to do besides coo and try to make the boy smile again. "Shh, it's okay… I know that they'll get stronger. You'll see."

Alfred placed his hands over his mask before peeling it away. He looked up at Ivan, his eyes half open as he smiled sweetly. He began to nuzzle himself into Ivan's fluttering chest, loving the warmth his body gave off. He began to pull his legs closer to his chest, using his remaining tentacles as a makeshift blanket.

Ivan let the boy rest in his lap for a few minutes, trying not to show how uncomfortable it was when the circulation to his legs got cut off. He watches Alfred's head nuzzle closer before glancing at his watch. "Oh no!" He shouted, starting to panic. "We're going to be late for school! Come on, Alfie, we gotta go!"

Alfred perked up quickly, like a dog would when you enter a room. He was confused, his tentacles swishing around lightly after he released Ivan he watched the human child scurry around to get his stuff. Alfred stood up straight, his long tentacles easily noticeable. Ivan hurriedly packed up his bag and slung it onto his back before glancing at Alfred. Two steps out the door and he just _knew_ the other kids would make fun of them when they saw… Ivan paused before dropping his bag again, shrugging out of his jacket. "Here, put this on. You should probably not let anyone see your arms."

Alfred seemed to know what to do, and he quickly put the jacket on, the fabric falling past his dirty shorts. He was happy that Ivan had a large one, and this help him completely stow his tentacles in. He smiled before grabbing onto Ivan's arm, happy to smell him and be warm. Ivan giggled and blushed a bit, smiling as he picked up his bag again. With his escort hanging off of his elbow, the two left the old building and hurriedly made their way to the school grounds.


End file.
